Dinosaur King episode 43
Vaccination Vacation is the 43rd episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary Chomp and Ace have come down with a cold from being in Siberia and are too afraid of getting a shot from Dr. Drake's gargantuan needle to be treated. At Zeta Point, the same thing has happened to Terry, Spiny, and Tank; Helga is recruited to cure them, but she's still acting "off" and gives her scalding cure to the Alpha Trio and Dr. Z instead, running out before she can cure the dinos. Dr. Z tells the trio to get a real dinosaur doctor, leading them to find Dr. Drake online, with Seth deciding to help them out by testing the island's teleporter powered by an Alpha Scanner. As Mrs. Drake takes a dog, ostrich, and pig for a walk, the entire Drakes' house/vet clinic is scooped up by a square column of light! Paris wakes Zoe up to discover their house is now on Zeta Point's beach as a line of Alpha Droids bust in and lead Dr. Drake and Reese outside. Dr. Drake happily agrees to cure the Alpha Gang's sick dinosaurs, as he'll finally get to use his mega-needle. As Zander catches Reese signaling to Zoe still inside, he removes her glasses and recognizes her from that time in Mexico. Meanwhile, the deactivated android arrives at the D-Lab by mail from Russia, but Mrs. Drake calls to tell them about the disappearing house; Zoe's Dino Holder signal is also being blocked. While Helga catches Tank for Dr. Drake to cure, Zander reprises his love song for Reese, but she exploits his infatuation to get shown to the teleporter. Going back to the house to change out of her pajamas, she tells Zoe her plan to knock out the communication jamming device while on the "tour". After accidentally jabbing Ursula in her butt, Dr. Drake injects a distracted Spiny. Reese manages to deactivate the jamming device, and Zoe calls Max and Rex. She leaves the house past Rod and Laura, meeting Ursula and Ed and summoning Paris when they insult her dad. She fights Tank, but the dinosaur signals reach the others and they teleport in. Chomp and Ace are still sick, though, and get beat up until Paris cures them with Nature's Blessing and the tides turn; Dr. Drake even helps by injecting Tank with a tranquilizer. Reese leads Zoe to the teleporter, having determined a Dino Holder can power it, and sets it to teleport the house back into place in 3 minutes. They drag their father back to the house, but he spots Terry and races off to cure his last patient, succeeding with mere seconds to make it back. After tripping, he tries to be dramatic and tells them to leave him behind, but Chomp rams him back into running, Zander taking one last chance to give Reese a flower. The teleporter returns the house, Dr. Drake, and Reese to their proper location, leaving the D-Team to teleport back on their own. Seth is impressed by the teleporter's results and plans his next move. As the D-Team, Reese, and Dr. Taylor ponder the Alpha Gang's new technology, Paris eats the flower Zander gave Reese. Meanwhile, Zander sadly reprises his love song on the Zeta Point beach at sunset. Battles D-Team vs. Alpha Gang Zoe summons Paris after Ursula and Ed call her dad a quack, but Ursula summons Tank, who rams Paris into the water. Max and Rex teleport in, but Ed summons Spiny. Chomp is summoned, but seems out of it, and Spiny knocks him away. Ace is then summoned but, equally sick, is swatted away, too. However, Zoe produces Nature's Blessing and has Paris heal and cure Chomp and Ace. Zoe and Paris leave the battle to help Reese as Chomp and Ace tackle Tank and Spiny. As Chomp and Tank are in a shoving match, Dr. Drake arrives and throws his mega-needle, injecting Tank with a powerful tranquilizer and knocking her out. Ace defeats Spiny with Ninja Attack and Chomp defeats the sleeping Tank with Lightning Strike. D-Team wins Quotes -Dr. Z: "Aww, do my poor dinosaurs have the sniffles and sneezes? Don't worry, Helga's on her way here new with a cure." -Ursula: "Oh no, not a Helga cure!" (Helga comes in the room carrying a pot of ultra-hot and spicy soup) -Helga: "Yes, that's right! Und no germ can withstand my sauerkraut und chili broth!" -Dr. Z: "That sounds fantastic! Make sure you leave enough for us!" -Ed: (whispering to Ursula) "I don't want any, Ursula." -Zander: (also whispering to Ursula) "Me neither. Ever since she came back from Chinatown, Helga's cooking's been more like atomic waste." (Helga grabs Ursula) -Helga: "You first!" -Ursula: (stammers) "But I'm not even sick!" -Helga: "After a few snorts of this you never vill be again. Now drink up!" (Helga forces a spoon of it into Ursula's mouth) -Ed: "Not too bad, right?" (Ursula burps out flames, inciting terrified reactions; Helga makes Zander and Ed drink the soup, and they do the same) -Dr. Z: "On…second thought, I think I'll pass, I'm feeling better now, thanks anyway… (stammers)" (Helga makes Dr. Z drink the soup and burp out flames) -Helga: "Oh dear, that was the last of it. I'll go make some more." -Dr. Z: (with dinosaurs huddling in terror) "That stuff could peel paint off a battleship…" -Zander: "We won't survive another dose of it." -Dr. Z: "THEN GO AND FIND US A REAL DINOSAUR DOCTOR BEFORE SHE FINISHES US ALL OFF!" -Alpha Trio: "Yes, Doctor!" Trivia *This is the first episode since Carnival of Chaos not to feature or show off a new dinosaur or Move Card. *Despite Zoe pulling out the Nature's Blessing card from a side pouch, a clip of her ejecting it from her Dino Holder is still played before she uses it. *The animation clip of Chomp ramming and tossing Tank was reused for Ace hitting Tank in Desert Heat. Videos Navigation Category:Anime Category:Dinosaur King episodes